


【南北车】防狼

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 11





	【南北车】防狼

绫ax依o 绫攻（同居）  
————分割线————  
洛天依拖着行李箱走到了一座大房子前，低头看了看手上的纸条确认了一下地址。  
“那……那个，请问你是……额…乐正绫？”洛天依看到了门前站着的人，有些慌张地询问道。  
“是。洛天依？”乐正绫也拉着行李箱，看了看纸条上记着的姓名。  
“是的，你也是刚来吗？”洛天依松了口气，看乐正绫的样子应该不是个高高在上的Alpha，这样以后的相处就会方便很多。  
“我早就到了，但钥匙在你手上。”乐正绫指了指禁闭的家门。  
“抱歉抱歉，我不小心坐过站了。”洛天依赶紧上前打开了门，经过乐正绫身边时闻到了淡淡的柠檬香，不知为何竟下意识深吸一口。  
“今后我们就要住在一起了，有些地方多多关照。”乐正绫关上门朝东张西望的洛天依笑了笑。  
“好。”洛天依回头看见乐正绫的笑脸，顿感自己的人生迎来了巅峰。  
随着将近一个月的相处，洛天依发现乐正绫哪哪儿都好，会做饭，会照顾人，长得又好看还会弹吉他，虽然忘性有点大不过有洛天依帮忙倒也没什么大问题，但是，谁都没有告诉过洛天依，她的同居对象会是Alpha，一个超级温柔一点架子都没有的Alpha。  
其实乐正绫也很郁闷，为什么洛天依在发现自己是个Alpha之后就跟防狼一样防着她，你不是早就知道了吗？而且，你不也是Alpha吗，只要不是我俩谁带了个Omega回来出事的概率几乎没有啊。  
洛天依在得知乐正绫的真实性别之后当机立断开始寻找另外的公寓，结果，要么贵得连个零头都付不起，要么就是连那个地儿都没听说过，好像相比那些公寓，至少这个Alpha看起来更加安全些。  
之后的日子，洛天依上演了防狼的一百种方法，抑制剂几乎备了一整个抽屉，在家就时时刻刻盯着乐正绫一有什么大动作就开溜。  
“那个……天依，你要是觉得和我同居不舒服的话就说，我可以让我哥给你找个新公寓的。”一个星期过后，反倒是乐正绫先说了这个事情，毕竟洛天依的表现很容易让别人误认为是不是她对自己有什么意见。  
“没……没有，不是觉得不舒服，就是……你是Alpha的问题。”洛天依看着乐正绫一脸尴尬意识到自己最近的行为是有点不礼貌，连忙摆手否定。  
“怎么了吗？两A同居不算少见吧？”乐正绫坐在离洛天依稍远的沙发上。  
“两……A？我是Omega。”洛天依似乎意识到了问题所在。  
“emm……”“umm……”这么一说，两人都明白了。  
“我哥跟我说同居的人是Alpha啊。”乐正绫表示慌张。  
“我怎么知道中介为什么会给我一个Alpha同居者啊。”洛天依表示自己把自己送进了狼窝。  
“所以……要不要我哥给你找个新公寓？”乐正绫说完掏出了手机，跟Omega共处一室吓得她连信息素都全收回去了。  
“算了吧，找不到了，不用为难你哥了。”洛天依早就找遍了所有能住的地方，完全不如现在的好。  
“那……我们以后保持适当距离吧，毕竟我不是那种Alpha，你也不想被爱人外的Alpha标记。”就乐正绫这一点就让洛天依完全不想去那些听都没听过的地方冒险。  
“谢谢你。”洛天依抬头看着起身打算去做饭的乐正绫。  
“等过段时间再看看吧，毕竟住在这里对你来说还是不太安全。”乐正绫笑了笑，尽力把自己的信息素全部隐藏起来。  
之后，两人都有意识地互不接触，虽然洛天依知道乐正绫绝对不会做那种事情，但本能才是最可怕的东西。  
期间，龙牙和洛天依一直都在寻找别的住处，虽然收获不大，毕竟适合Omega的住处太少了，而且不是所有Alpha都想乐正绫那么绅士，意识到这一点的洛天依更不想离开了。  
但抑制剂这个东西打多了，效果会越来越差，洛天依已经明显感觉抑制剂越来越压不住发情期的燥热了，即使隔着墙也能闻到乐正绫身上的柠檬清香。  
又到了发情期，洛天依请了假在家休息，照例打了抑制剂窝进被子里睡觉，等着今天过去。  
“唔~”房门紧闭，窗户紧锁的狭小空间让洛天依感觉自己快要缺氧，被迫从睡梦中醒来，掀开被子才发现自己的衣服彻底被汗水浸湿，脸上火烧的感觉和胸腔里剧烈跳动的心脏让洛天依的喘息越来越急促。  
“怎么……回事……嗯~”挪动身体才发现完全没了力气，从床上滚到了地下，就连伸手拉开柜子的力气都被抽干，身上的汗越出越多，狭小的房间里充斥着类似蜂蜜的香甜气息。  
“天依？”敲门声惊醒了洛天依，熟悉的声音像是从天边传来，撑着床尽力伸长手臂打开了门锁，随后彻底无力地瘫软在地上，蜷缩起身子试图缓解下腹传来的酥麻。  
“抑制剂呢？”乐正绫很快反应过来，右手握拳指甲陷入掌心，用疼痛让大脑不被欲望占领。  
“抽……唔嗯~抽屉……”门打开的瞬间，洛天依就闻到了乐正绫身上的清香，就像是解药一般吸引着洛天依去靠近。  
“你忘记了？”乐正绫拉开抽屉取出抑制剂，单膝跪地想帮洛天依注射。  
“没……抗……抗药了……唔~”洛天依伸手拉住了乐正绫的衣服，将脸埋在她身前，更加近距离地嗅着解药的香味。  
“那……我去买别的试试？”乐正绫整个身子都僵住了，伸手推开洛天依，想让两人不做之后可能会后悔的事情。  
“绫……”洛天依握住了乐正绫抵着自己肩膀的手，抬起头看着面前人的赤瞳，“要我……”  
乐正绫一直是个理性的人，哪怕身为Alpha也从来做过不尊重Omega的事情，一直如此的她在听到洛天依这句话之后竟然失控地吻了上去，等到两人的舌尖碰触到一起，乐正绫清醒过来再想逃离的时候就已经来不及了。  
“嗯~”细微的呻吟从纠缠的唇舌间流出，不再抑制的柠檬清香开始吞食狭小空间里的香甜气息，两者开始交缠相融，就像床边的两人一样，主动权不断地转换，被欲望控制的洛天依非常主动地亲吻着乐正绫。  
“唔啊~”还没追上离开的吻，一双手就探进了湿透的睡衣内，敏感的肌肤被带着户外冷空气的手掌激起一层小疙瘩。  
乐正绫也知道现在再怎么问洛天依也只会得到继续做下去的回答，那就索性做到她稍微清醒点吧。  
再次吻住洛天依，耐心地解开睡衣的扣子，将天蓝色的背心扒下，在发情期的影响下，顶端的红缨早已挺立起来，带有薄茧的指尖捉住了小小的樱桃把玩着，似乎是被胸前的刺激弄软了身子，之前气势汹汹的小舌开始有了躲避的意思，没了之前的主动。  
“唔嗯~绫~”在洛天依无法呼吸前离开了被自己吮吸得红肿的双唇，看了看染上水汽的绿宝石般的双瞳，低头吻上了因为情欲有些泛红的脖颈，没有留下任何痕迹，只是轻轻地沿路向下，像是担心破坏美好的事物一般小心翼翼的。  
羽毛般的轻吻终于来到胸口，挺立的红缨被温热包裹，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，粗糙的舌面不是扫过小小的乳首，工作被接替的左手下移，在平坦的小腹停留了一下，来回抚摸了许久才不舍地离开。  
“啊~唔嗯……绫…想要……”彻底陷入情事中的洛天依在乐正绫手下颤抖着，近乎贪婪地靠近她，呼吸着她身上的气息，像是只有那酸酸的清香才能把自己从甜腻的蜜糖里救出来。  
“天依。”依旧是熟悉的呼喊，温热的手掌已经探到了洛天依身体最糟糕的地方，长久使用抑制剂的副作用让这次的发情格外厉害，黏稠的爱液完全打湿了乐正绫的手掌，指尖分开了湿漉漉的花瓣，只在洞口打转就能感觉到小穴收缩着吐出花液。  
“唔啊~下面……想要……绫~”理智已经不复存在，下腹的酥麻感越发厉害，身体已经不满足这样的触碰，收缩的小穴渴望着面前人的进入，身体反馈进大脑的空虚感几乎要逼疯洛天依。  
“天依，不要做会后悔的事。”乐正绫抵抗着欲望的侵蚀，并起双指用力撞进了花穴深处。  
“啊~绫……是绫……嗯~不……唔啊~后悔…嗯……”乐正绫不知道这句话是洛天依在什么状态上说出来的，所以她仅仅是加大了手中的力度，来回应小穴的努力挽留。  
右手托着洛天依的背部，指尖划过凸起的脊椎，花穴吐出的液体让乐正绫的双指毫无阻碍的抽送，但她也知道只是这样的话，这具身体是得不到满足的，食指随着又一次的冲撞加入了战斗，小穴一下子被撑满让洛天依满足地弓起了身子，嗓子中黏腻的呻吟又一次刺激了乐正绫。  
“绫……标记我……天依真的……唔嗯~不……啊~后悔……绫~”洛天依用力将乐正绫推倒在地上，因为体位变换导致体内的手指进入更深，指尖碰到的地方差点让她泄了身。  
“天依……不要……”乐正绫的视线不自觉地瞥向了两人交合的地方，粉嫩的穴肉随着洛天依身体的起伏翻出，黏腻的液体顺着手指滴落在自己的衣服上，抬头，微张的小嘴发出诱人的喘息，嘴角还沾有透明的津液，绿宝石般的双眼中只剩下了欲望。  
“……做会后悔的事。”然而坚持着这句话的乐正绫彻底失去了理智，围绕着自己的甜腻气息早已让她心神不宁，翻身夺回主权，手指从穴中撤出，拉开的银丝显得无比色情，指尖在身下人的小腹上滑动，至于写了什么，事后乐正绫也不肯告诉洛天依。  
“啊~绫……唔啊~”那柠檬的清香终于进入了洛天依的身体，润滑扩张都做足了的小穴轻易接纳了乐正绫。  
之前的隐忍让乐正绫的动作带上了急躁，一次次退到穴口又狠狠进入到最深，紧闭的宫口禁不住猛烈的撞击慢慢打开，Omega的身体已经做好了接受Alpha的准备。  
“我其实更后悔没有早点遇到你。”涨大的结卡住了宫口，灼热的液体尽数洒在生殖腔内，温热的手掌感受着身下人微微隆起的小腹。  
“唔嗯~哈……看来……哼~我不用……找新地方了……呜~疼……”洛天依攥着乐正绫的衣服，小腹的胀痛感，粗大的结带来的痛感，高潮时的快感，洛天依紧锁着眉头把脸埋在了乐正绫胸前，呼吸着她身上的气息，来缓解各种感觉混合在一起的难耐的感觉。  
“以后不用再像防狼一样防着我了。”  
“那我俩这算在一起了？”  
“嗯。”


End file.
